Find Your Luck
by lildaisygirl24
Summary: Sequel to 'Try Your Luck! In 'Try Your Luck' Kurt went looking for a girlfriend and found Wanda. In this fic Rogue isn't looking for anything or anyone but she may just find herself with that special someone.
1. A Trip to the Mall

  
**Find Your Luck**

(A/N: Wow. I'm writing again never really gave myself a break but I don't care I just wanna get this new fic started. There are so many different guys that my reviewers want so I have no clue who to pick...but I got some time. If there is no trend I guess I'll have to pick someone. And just so you know just because someone likes Rogue or flirts with her doesn't nescessarily mean they are going to be the one it means they're a possibility. This is going to be hard in fact I can't please everyone because a lot of people like Rogue the best and they have their own personal preference about who Rogue should be with so if I disappoint you I'm sorry. **This takes place only a couple days after the end of 'Try Your Luck'. For those of you who haven't read it maybe you should because you might get confused along the way.**) 

SHOUTOUTS: Bet you thought I wouldn't do it but I will!  
**SperryDee:** Sorry I don't mean to disappoint you but I don't want to do a Romy I like that pairing but I want to do something more, well, original. If you have any other suggestions though I'll surely take them into consideration.  
**Zero-Vision:** Rogue/Multiple? Wow that's kind of weird. He's 13 and she's 17 of course I could always change his age or something.  
**The Uncanny R-Man:** Cool new name. LOL. Kurt and Wanda are cute together aren't they. I agree Rogue needs someone now and that why I'm writing this. I saw a Rogue/Todd fic too the pairing seems kind of cool but the story I read didn't seem too good to me so I didn't finish reading it. Yea a Rogue/Pyro would be cool. Like I said everyone who reads my story is cool!  
**Witch-Uk:** Pietro wasn't really being overprotective he just doesn't like Kurt. Hmm...well what else is there to say...here's the sequel!  
**SugarSweet11:** Yes it was a weird ending but I thought it would be funny. Heh heh snookums. Ohh you did give me some good possibilities except Rogue/Jamie would be a little weird there's like an age difference of 4 years and in teenage time that's a lot. Rogue/Bobby would be cool.  
**Scrawler:** I'm not sure if you're going to read this because you never said you were but I put a shout out to you anyway. Yea the end was funny Pietro's an idiot but oh well.  
**rika-or-ri:** Yea it would be weird and a lot of people hate Evan but I don't.  
**Rogue14:** Well...here's the sequel. I don't know what else to say.  
**AngelicFairy:** Yea it was weird and you knew I meant it to be funny so that's good. I never watched the smurfs oh well Kurt's a tall smurf I can live with that. Yea the blackmail powers are fun. Rogue is good with Remy but he's probably not going to be in this story. I'm thinking of making one after this with them together oh and I want to do one that's like about 20 years later about the X-Men and their kids and I want to make them married! Yea that will be fun to write when I get to it.  


CHAPTER 1: A Trip to the Mall

Rogue was sitting on the couch in the rec room bored out of her mind with nothing to do. She was just flipping through the hundreds of channels they had and weird enough there was nothing on.(Don't you just hate it when that happens? I know I do!) She would've made one of the boys do something funny or stupid with her blackmail powers but no one was there, at least that's what she thought. The doorbell rang and Rogue got up, walked to the door, and opened it. To her surprise it was Wanda. 

"Oh hi Wanda," Rogue said. "So what's up?" she asked thinking she came over to do something with her. 

"I came over to see Kurt," Wanda replied. 

"He's not here," she said thinking that no one else was around. 

"Well I just got off the phone about 15 minutes ago," Wanda said. "And he knew I was coming." 

"Really?" Rogue questioned. "Ah thought Ah was the only person here." 

"Then I guess he is here," Wanda said. "Well see you later." 

"Yea," Rogue said. "See yah lat'a." 

She didn't mind that Wanda didn't invite her, in fact she was relieved, the other day just the three of them hung out and well Rogue felt like a third wheel. Although she was getting a little annoyed at the fact that Wanda didn't want to do anything without Kurt. She was bored and needed something to do. As if on cue Kitty and Tabby walked into the mansion. 

"Hey y'all," Rogue said and walked to them. "So do yah want tah do somethin' tahday? Ah'm so bored." 

"Sure we, like, just got back from lunch," Kitty told her. "We're going to the mall. I just needed to come back because I forgot something." 

_"The mall's better than nothing,"_ Rogue thought. "Okay, wait for me Ah gotta get some money." 

Rogue got some money and they left ASAP. 

"Do ya'll eve'a notice how much time Wanda and Kurt have been spendin' tahgeth'a?" Rogue asked Kitty and Tabby as they walked into the mall. 

"Yea," Kitty said. "It's like totally nauseating." 

"Well," said Tabby. "Do you think it's cause they're going out?" 

"Yea, but mah own best friend doesn't seem tah care how Ah feel," Rogue reasoned. "She nev'a asks me tah do anythin' and when she does it's while Kurt and her are makin' googley eyes at each other." 

"Hmm..." Tabby said. "Best friend paranoia." 

"What are yah talkin' 'bout Tabby?" Rogue asked. 

"Well your best friend gets a boyfriend or girlfriend and you get paranoid that they don't care about you," Tabby answered. 

"Well Ah'm not paranoid," Rogue said. "'Cause they are spendin' too much tahme tahgeth'a." 

"That's what they all say," Tabby said. 

"Like, Tabby, I'm not saying that your theory is wrong but sometimes it really isn't paranoia sometimes they really are paying less attention," Kitty said. "But they don't realize it. Until Wanda isn't dependant on Kurt just find some other people to hang out with, Rogue." 

"Ah guess," Rogue replied. 

"Yea," Tabby said. "Like on Friday when we're gonna be partying!" 

"Oh yea," Rogue said. "The party, Ah forgot 'bout that." 

"Me too," Kitty said. "I, like, totally need a new outfit." 

"Ooh ooh I know exactly what we should wear," Tabby said. "Follow me." She led them to a clothing store. 

They got there and Tabby began to talk again. "We should all wear something hot to make us stand out." 

"How 'm Ah gonna look hot when Ah have tah be all cov'aed up?" 

"Hmm...I'll figure that out later," Tabby said. "For now, just try this on for size." She held up a black, low-cut, long-sleeved, flared out sleeved shirt and a pair of black, hip-hugger jeans.(I'm very descriptive today!) "Oh and these boots." She then held out these black boots with weird looking buckles that appeared out of nowhere. 

"Where did those come from? We're not in the shoe section. And Ah can't wear this guys'll be all ov'a me and they might touch me," Rogue said. 

"Uhh don't you want that to happen?" Tabby said. 

"Hello? Mah skin?" Rogue replied. 

"Whatever, just try it on," Tabby said as she pushed Rogue into a dressing room. "Okay, Kitty, your turn," she said as she pulled out some clothes from behind her back. There was a shirt with only one arm strap and had black and pink diagonal lines. There was also a short black skirt that was all scrunched like some cheerleading skirts,(Ahhh cheerleaders! Well yea that was the best I could do at describing it.) and had a pink belt and a chain on it and black sandals. "I'm giving you a kind of punk look if you don't mind." 

Kitty shook her head. "No it's like totally perfect! I love it." Kitty practically ran into the dressing room. 

"No time for me to get something," Tabby mumbled to herself. She picked something out as fast as she could and bought it. She came to the dressing rooms and Rogue walked out to show Tabby. 

"Tabby, Ah cannot wear this," Rogue said. "Look at how much of mah skin is sticking out." 

"Well...I'm going to make sure you can wear that to the party," Tabby said. "And no one will get hurt." 

"How exactly do you-?" Rogue got cut off by Tabby. 

"Just trust me," she said. "I have connections." 

"Ah'm not buying this," Rogue said. "Because Ah'm not gonna end up wearing it." 

"Okay I'll buy it and after you do wear it you're paying me back," Tabby said as she pulled out a credit card. "This looks too great on you for you not to wear it." 

"Yah have a credit card?" Rogue questioned knowing Tabby was not a very responsible person. 

"Yea, they'll give anyone one of these babies," Tabby responded. 

"That explains it," Rogue said. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Oh look there's Kitty," Rogue said. 

"Woo hoo, you're looking hot!" Tabby exclaimed. 

"You, like, think?" 

"No I don't think, I know," Tabby said. "The guys'll be all over you." 

"What about you?" Kitty asked Tabby. "What did you buy?" 

"You'll just have to wait for the party," Tabby replied. 

"Why?" Kitty asked. "What's so special about it?" 

"You'll see," Tabby said. 

They left the store and walked around going into whatever stores they felt like. When they went into Pacific Sun(or w/e that store is called) Tabby just flirted with the cashier. 

Kitty giggled at Tabby. 

"Ah can't b'lieve she can just go 'round flirtin' with practically every guy," Rogue said. "Well Ah can b'lieve but...yah know what Ah'm tryin' tah say." 

"Yea," Kitty agreed. "That's Tabby for yah." 

"So who dah yah think these 'connections' of hers are?" Rogue asked. 

"She was, like, probably talking about the Professor or Mr. McCoy," Kitty said. 

"If they actually could make one don't yah think Ah'd already have it?" Rogue asked. 

"I guess, unless they just figured out how to make it," Kitty said. 

"Trust me," Rogue replied. "Ah'm stuck lahke this forev'a and no one can do anythin' 'bout it." 

They finished shopping and went home. 

* * *

Tabby was determined to find some way to give Rogue what she wanted. Tabby couldn't imagine what it was like not to be able to touch or kiss. What would be the point of flirting if you couldn't do anything with the guy you flirted with? She hadn't thought about it until Rogue was agruing with her about the clothes and how she couldn't wear them. She had to talk to X or Beast to see if they could do anything. 

"So what do you think?" she asked the Professor and Hank. 

"Yes, I have thought of it," Hank said. "And I have spent some time on it." 

"Did you come up with anything?" Tabby asked. 

"Well, I was thinking about this one chemical," Hank said. 

"You never told me about this," Xavier replied. 

"Well the thing about it is that it's kind of a form of the serum I took," Hank replied. "And I haven't quite perfected it yet. Is there a reason you're so interested about how to help Rogue." 

"Well I kind of told her I'd find a way," Tabby replied. "I figured you could help me." 

"Well since you suggested it I think you should help me perfect it," Hank said. 

"But-" 

"It will take half the time with two people. Do you want to find a way or not?" 

Tabby sighed. "Okay." 

(A/N: For all of you wondering what is so special about Tabby's outfit you'll have to wait and see because I don't even know yet. No blackmail yet but none of the guys were around next chapter though...lol. The whole Rogue gets control of powers thing, I didn't want to do it but I did at the same time but who knows it could just be temporary or maybe she'll have control. Man if she went through that enhancing thing of Magnetos when they were on that astroid thing then she might have full control of her powers but no it had to explode! LOL well now that that is out of my system it's time for people to review!) 


	2. Potion

  
**Find Your Luck**

DISCLAIMER: Opps I think I forgot this last chapter. Well I don't own X-Men Evolution because if I did I would have kept the show running... :'( 

SHOUTOUTS:

Cathain Nottingham: Okay I'll remember that but I still think that it probably won't be one I am going to write one after this sometime though. I just want to try to make it more original. Yea I wanted to go with temporary because why should a guy only like her for touching? I hope you still want to read even though it probably won't be a Romy. Thanks for the review!

Rogue14: Thanks I'll try to write as often as I can. Thanks for the review!

Scrawler: Thanks for the review! Yes sequels are fun especially when you like the first one. I figured that since Rogue is going to have a boyfriend that this would be a good reason because Wanda is paying more attention to her boyfriend.

The Uncanny R-Man: Yea a Ryro would be cool. And Riotr would be new and interesting. I don't know what to do! Ahh oh well I'll figure it out... Thanks for the review!

SugarSweet11: I wasn't even trying to be funny then well not as funny as you seem to think it is. Oh well. She probably will not permanently be able to control her power. Thanks for the review, Steps! LOL

SperryDee: Thanks for the review! Well you asked me to email you and I just can't deny my reviewers well I could but I'm nicer then that. Yea Romy is a really good pairing but I'm going to do one probably after this so I decided to try to do something else.

rika-or-ri: She had good ideas about what? Helping Rogue I guess. Yea she does now she will have to be bored with the Blue Man.(consequences). Thanks for the review! 

CHAPTER 2: Potion

"Can you pass me the dihydrogen monoxide?" Hank asked Tabby. When she didn't respond he turned around and saw her listening to her headphones. He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Huh?" she said. "Oops I must have grabbed the wrong headset," she replied 

"Uh huh, we don't need headsets," Hank said. 

"Oh...well what is it that you wanted?" 

"Dihydrogen monoxide." 

"Okay," she said. "Where is that?" 

He pointed to a bottle. She handed it to him. He drank some. 

"Woah," Tabby said. "You just drank that." 

"So??" 

"You just drank that chemical," Tabby said. 

"It's H2O," he replied. She gives him a confused look. "Water." 

"Ohhhh," she said as she nodded her head. "How's this stuff coming?" 

"I'm almost done," he replied. 

"So what exactly is that going to do?" 

"Well it will blah blah blah(science talk lingo that no one but him knows)," he said as Tabby had a blank look on her face. 

"Can you tell me in English please?" 

"Oh," he said. "Sometimes I forget that I'm smarter than everyone else. Well, for a short while Rogue will be able to control her power." 

"How long is that?" 

"It will last for about 12 hours." 

"I thought we were making one that helped her permanently," Tabby said. 

"Well, this is the best I have for now," Hank said. 

"It'll do it's only for a...umm...date yea a date she's going on with...uhh...Bobby," Tabby covered. 

"Really?" Hank questioned. "Rogue doesn't seem like she likes him too much." 

"Well Rogue was too nice to turn him down," Tabby replied. 

"Okay," Hank said. "Well she should take a tablespoon for every time she wants to use it but tell her not to use it all the time." 

"Okay, Blue Man, see ya later and thanks," she said. 

"Blue Man?" Hank said puzzled. 

* * *

"Guess what?" Tabby asked Rogue. 

"Ah already know that Rahne and Amara put the boys' hair in braids," Rogue said. 

"No-they did, I wanna see-" she said. "Oh wait I have a surprise for you." 

"Okay? What is it?" Rogue asked. 

Tabby held out the bottle of power controller. "It's a serum to help you control your powers." 

"Are yah serious," Rogue asked. 

Tabby Nodded her head. "But it only works for 12 hours." 

"That's okay at least Ah have it." 

"Oh don't use it too often and when you do take a tablespoon." 

"Okay, Ah can't wait till the party!" Rogue exclaimed. 

"Yea maybe you'll meet someone," Tabby nudged Rogue. 

"Yea, Ah guess," Rogue said. "Where'd yah get this?" 

"I had Beast make it," she replied. 

"You asked him to?" Rogue asked. Tabby replied with a nod. Then Rogue gave her a hug. 

"Oh I had to say that you were going on a date with Bobby so he wouldn't know about the party," Tabby said. 

"What? Ah'm not going on a date with Bobby!" Rogue demanded. 

"Well you don't have to you just have to be out of the house at the same time," Tabby said. 

"Ah guess that could work," Rogue replied. 

* * *

Meanwhile in Amara's room... 

"Haven't you tortured us enough?" Bobby asked Amara, Jubilee, and Rahne. 

"Nope," they all said in unison. 

"Hmm...I think lime green would look great on Ray," Jubilee said. 

"No way," Amara said. "Puke green would look much better." 

"I like the pink eye shadow on Bobby," Rahne said. 

"Can you just please leave us alone," Sam said practically crying. "We're sorry we've learned our lesson." 

"Well...you can leave but the other two have to stay," Amara replied. 

A sigh of relief came from Sam and he ran to the bathroom to get purple and black make up off of him. 

"What about us?" Ray asked. 

"Hmm...Bobby can go because he has to Rogue's chores now," Amara said. Bobby got up and left the psychotic girls as fast as he possibly could. "But we're not done with you yet, Ray." 

* * *

Evan and Bobby went up to Rogue's room for their assignments. 

"Evan, yah can wash the cars fer meh and then yah'll be done," Rogue said. Evan said okay and left. 

"Okay Bobby 'sides yahr chores yah gotta pretend tah go on a date with meh Friday," Rogue said. 

"I'll go on a real date if you want," he said with a smirk. 

"No," Rogue said. "Ah'm sneaking out and Ah'm gonna pretend tah be on a date with yah so they don't know where Ah'm going." 

"Okay," he said. "Where are you going?" 

"If yah must know, a party," Rogue replied. 

"Really? Can I come?" Bobby asked. 

"If yah want, but it's not a date it's two people goin' tah the same party," Rogue said. 

"Umm...okay..." 

* * *

(A/N: Hello, next chapter will be the party I guess some guys'll hit on Rogue and stuff and it'll be funny yea. I put some blackmailing in there for those of you who love it but I don't know how much longer these guys'll take it. They should've realized that if they just turned themselves in they would've been in a lot less trouble. Yea I know this chapter was kind of short. Okay if you want you can give some reviews because now is the time!) 


	3. The Party

  
**Find Your Luck**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men Evolution because if I did I would have kept the show running... :'( 

SHOUTOUTS:

Rogue14: Thanks! Here it is.  
The Uncanny R-Man: Thanks for the review! Here's your chapter yes it is your chapter just because...lol  
SperryDee: Yea my chemistry teacher told me about that and I thought it was hilarious I tried it on my family but after they were like okay I told them it was just water. Thanks for the review!  
rika-or-ri: I think you might have said that you loved the blackmailing before but who cares you can say it 50 times for all I care. lol. You're right anything can happen and it could be the opposite of what you think but who knows. What's wrong with Bobby? I don't know who I'm picking yet but he was one of the ones I was thinking about. I can't spell either I had to use a spell check to figure out how to spell it. lol. Lastly my reviewers can never talk to much. Thank you for the review!  
SugarSweet11: Aqua can be fatal hello? People die from drowning all the time. LOL. Huh what about Ray? OOh the make up. Well I dunno maybe you'll find out later. The headset thing...lol. well thanks for the review!  
Cathain Nottingham: LOL. Cinderella that would be weird but maybe I could work with that who knows? Yea we wouldn't want a guy who's a jerk with Rogue. Thanks for the review!

CHAPTER 3: The Party

Rogue, Kitty, and Tabby were all in Kitty's room getting ready. They had just finished getting ready and were proud of their work...well not Rogue because the other two wouldn't let her do her own make up. Kitty and Tabby wanted it slightly less...what's the word?...depressing. 

"See you look 10 times better now that you don't have all that dark make up on," Kitty said. 

"Are yah sayin' Ah'm ugly?" Rogue asked in an irritated tone. 

"Umm...no I was just-" 

"Kitty, be quiet," Tabby interrupted Kitty in fear that she would say something worse. "She meant to say how could some one as beautiful as you get any more beautiful." (Not sure if that's any better but yea sounds better to me.) 

"Really?" Rogue asked. 

"Would I lie?" Tabby replied and Rogue gave her a look. "What? I wouldn't." 

"Yea sure." 

"Hey I'm the one who got you the serum," Tabby said. 

"Oh yea," Rogue said. "Thanks. So what's so special about your outfit?" she finally asked after awhile of wondering what was so special about it. It was something that Tabby would wear. Dark blue hip-hugger jeans with a maroon tube-top, her hair was put up in a crazy style with hair all over the place but it looked good. 

"Nothing really I just felt like leaving you in suspense," Tabby replied. 

"Umm...okay..." 

"Well, we better, like, go," Kitty told the two. "The party just started now and we have to be fashionably late." 

"Sometimes Ah wond'a why Ah'm friends with yah," Rogue replied. (It sounds kinda mean but my friends say that to me all the time. Of course they're only kidding...I hope...) 

They went to the foyer where Rogue told Bobby and whoever else he invited to go. No one was waiting but he saw Wanda and Kurt making out on the couch in the rec room. Rogue growled in disgust. 

_"Who does he think he is? They don't have to make out on the frickin couch,"_ Rogue thought to herself. It was really pissing her off I mean everywhere that one of them went the other just had to go. _"Why doesn't she just move into the institute so they can be around each other for even longer?"_

"Ahem," Kitty cleared her throat. 

The two instantaneously pulled apart thinking it was one of the adults or something. _"I'm surprised that they even noticed,"_ Rogue thought. 

"Oh it's just you guys," Kurt said. 

"Yea we thought it was one of the adults," Wanda said. 

"If yah were so worried 'bout the 'dults why were yah makin' out in the rec room?" Rogue challenged. 

Wanda shrugged her shoulders and pointed at Kurt to say it was his idea. 

"Vell...I don't know...ze danger of gettink caught I guess," Kurt replied. "Vhere are you zhree goink dressed like zat?" he asked referring to their really cool outfits. Heh heh. 

"We're, like, going to a party. Wanna come?" Kitty asked. Rogue wanted to smack Kitty upside the head. She didn't want them to be there all they would do, as usual, was make out and Rogue was getting annoyed and grossed out not only because they spent too much time together but also for the obvious reason, she didn't want to see her brother making out with someone. 

"Where is it?" Wanda asked. 

"Don't you know?" Kitty asked her. 

"No..." 

"It's at your house," Kitty said. 

"Pietro," Wanda grumbled. "He didn't even say there was a party and now our house is going to be even worse than it already is." 

"Calm down, Wanda," Kurt told her. "It's just a party." 

"Yea I guess," she replied in a suddenly optimistic tone. "I mean we don't really have anything else left to break." 

"Where's Bobby?" Tabby asked, she really wanted to get going. 

"Oh," Kurt said. "He told me to tell you zat he vasn't goink vith you three but ve're up for eet." 

"Well at least Ah can be happy that Bobby isn't goin'," Rogue thought out loud. 

* * *

They could hear the music playing outside and wondered why the police hadn't came yet. They walked in without knocking because why would it matter when they didn't know half the people there and it was Wanda's house. 

"Woah it's packed in here," Rogue said. 

"Yea that's what's great about it," Tabby said "Oh cute guy at 10 o'clock," she said before she walked in that direction. 

"Hello sexy ladies," a random guy said to Rogue and Kitty as he walked past. 

"Umm...hi?" Rogue said after he was already gone. 

"Okay? So what now?" Kitty had to scream for Rogue to hear her. 

"Ah guess we just find someone tah talk tah," Rogue said. 

"Or dance with, there's Lance, what should I say?" Kitty asked but didn't wait for an answer she just walked away. 

"Okay," Rogue mumbled to herself. "Now what do Ah do?" 

"How 'bout you dance with me, Rogue?" Pietro asked her in his fast voice. 

"Now why on god's green earth would Ah wanna do that?" an annoyed Rogue questioned. 

"Oh come on you know you want to," he said. 

She sighed and figured what the hell it was just dancing. Before she absorbed Kitty she wouldn't have been able to dance very well but lucky for her she did. "So why'd yah wanna dance with me?" she asked thinking about how much of a player he is. 

"Well I always dance with the hottest girl at the partay," he replied. 

"Shut up with yahr cheesy ass lines Pietro," she said. She felt someone tap on her shoulder and turned around it was Josh. 

(A/N: Who's Josh you ask? Well you would know if you read 'Try Your Luck'. LOL. Well you don't have to read it all you can always look in my other story he's in chapter 11, Another Date With Some Spying. Meh I was lazy and didn't feel like updating all week and am surprised I even did this chapter. Well I'll try to update ASAP and have a longer chapter than this one.) 


	4. Drunken Dancing

  
**Find Your Luck**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men Evolution because if I did I would have kept the show running... :'( AND I do not own anything from 'Coyote Ugly' or the song 'Unbelievable' by EMF. 

SHOUTOUTS:

**rika-or-ri:** BLACKMAILING!! I didn't get offended by you saying you didn't want her to be with Bobby I was just wondering. Yea Josh is the waiter guy. CAKE!! I didn't make that up I heard two girls saying how cake meant sex and I was like I'm using that...lol...that was like 3 years ago. Thanks for reviewing!  
**The Uncanny R-Man:** I dunno I was just being weird and goofy and gave you a chapter because I wanted to. There really wasn't too big of a reason except maybe because I like you the best...shhh...don't tell anyone. Thanks for reviewing!  
**bad-girl4:** Thanks about the outfits thing. Oh you reviewed chapter 1 well you can have a shout out anyway. But by now you know what Tabby's outfit is like..so I don't have to tell you. Thanks for the review!!  
**Ruby:** Yea I like Romys and Rietros don't sound too bad..but I've never really read one... I'm insane too so don't worry about it! Thanks for the review!!!  
**Cathain Nottingham:**LOL the make up comment part was classic! I just had to put that in there. Here's the next part and thank you for reviewing!  
**SperryDee:** Thanks for the review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(I just wanted to be weird with the exclamation marks because I'm cccccrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzyyyyy!!!! Okay maybe not that crazy more like cccrrraaazzzyyy.)  
**Rogue14:** Thanks! Here is another chappy. Thanks for reviewing!  
**AngelicFairy:** Yea the matching title was my idea...LOL... I said what chapter he was in but that doesn't matter because I'm going to tell you. Josh is the waiter guy! Remember the "cake" incident? Next chapter you'll find out why Bobby wasn't there. Thanks to reviewing!!!!! 

CHAPTER 4: Drunken Dancing

"Umm...who are yah?" Rogue asked him. 

"Yea, don't you see I'm dancing with her?" Pietro added. 

"Shut up, Pietro," Rogue yelled at him. 

"I..I'm the waiter from that Italian restaurant," he said hoping she'd remember. "Josh??" 

"Josh..." Rogue said as she thought. "Oh yea..." 

"Maybe I shouldn't even have come," Josh said woefully. "Obviously I should've known you didn't like me since you didn't call." 

"Ah-no-Ah...Ah just didn't..." Rogue looked down not finding the right words. He seemed nice and all, she just didn't know him. "Ah don't know yah 'n Ah guess Ah was scared..." She looked up. "We can talk if yah want." 

"Really?" he asked. 

"Yea," she replied. 

"But-" 

"Pietro Ah was just dancin' it's not lahke we're goin' out," Rogue stated. Then her and Josh headed somewhere quieter to talk. 

* * *

"So, why d'yah lahke meh so much?" Rogue wondered out loud. 

"I don't know," he said nonconvincingly.(It's really unconvincingly but I like nonconvincingly better) 

"There has tah be somethin'," she said. "Guys just don't give girls their numb'a for no reason." 

"You caught my eye," he said. 

"What's that supposed tah mean?" 

"You're a very beautiful girl," he replied. "You shouldn't be surprised when guys give you their number." 

Rogue's heart melted at what he had said. SHE was being told she was beautiful by a not too shabby, okay a really hot, looking guy. "But...Ah'm not beautiful...Ah-" 

"Don't cut yourself down," he said soothingly. "Because I'm being truthful I think you are really beautiful." 

She didn't know how to react, she barely knew this guy and he was showering her with 'you're beautiful' comments. "Well, Ah umm..." 

"Here's my number again," he said. "Don't lose it. I got to go, have fun." 

"Yea..." She was happy, surprised, and confused. A guy she didn't know had never just walked up to her and then after like a half an hour of knowing each other say she was beautiful, it was all just so weird. 

* * *

Lance and Kitty were dancing and Kitty wanted a chance to talk but as it was there was loud hip hop music playing and she could barely hear herself think. To her luck right then a slow song started to play. They both looked at each other as if to ask it they wanted to dance. A smile from both of them was the answer yes. 

"So...?" Kitty said not knowing what to say. 

"So..." he answered not knowing what to say either. 

She laughed. "You're so cute when you don't know what to say." 

He smirked. "You think?" 

"Why else would I say it?" she giggled. 

A cocky grin formed on his face."Is this cute?" he asked before he kissed her. It wasn't a really big kiss or anything just a simple on the lips number but she liked it anyway. 

She sat there for a while processing what had just occurred. It was just so sudden even though she was kind of expecting it. "It kind of was," she replied. 

"Yea?" 

"Yes, for the past couple of days we've been teasing each other without making a move and now you made a move," she replied. "I'm glad." 

"I made a move now it's time to start the game," he replied. 

"Okay that was just corny," she laughed. 

"Well...it made sense," Lance replied. 

* * *

Rogue was drunk. She decided to drink her utter confusion and weird feelings away. 'Unbelievable' by EMF started to play. "Oh Ah love this song," Rogue said to no one in particular and jumped on a table and started dancing to it. "My name's Jersey and Ah'm a kindergarden teacher!"(You have to have had watched Coyote Ugly to know what the heck I'm talking about.) 

Some people laughed and some people looked at her like she was an idiot, but they all knew she was drunk. She was dancing for a while and got the attention of pretty much everyone... 

Kitty saw her. "Oh my god, Lance," Kitty said to him. 

"What?" 

"That's Rogue," she replied. 

"Rogue wouldn't- ...oh that is Rogue," he said seeing her dancing. 

"We have to, like, get her home." 

"Why? It looks like she's having a pretty damn good time." 

"She's making a fool outta herself," Kitty said sternly. 

"Yea but she made a friend," Lance said as he pointed to a guy that was dancing with her. 

"Ugh," Kitty said. "Just help me." 

"Alright." 

They went over to where all the action was, by Rogue, and Kitty began to speak. 

"Get down Rogue," Kitty yelled to her. 

"It's okay, Kitty," Rogue drunkily(AKA drunkenly I must have been drunk when I typed this...) said. "Ah'm fine, go back to dancin' with Lance." 

"See she's fine," Lance said to Kitty. 

"She's drunk, of course she thinks she's alright," Kitty protested. 

"Well there's no way we can get her down, let alone all the people to stop crowding." 

Kitty had a thought. "COPS!" 

The cheering died down and everyone ran. Rogue kept dancing anyway as if getting arrested wasn't a big deal. After everyone had gone Kitty turned off the music. 

"Hey," Rogue said. "Ah was just gettin' mah groove on." 

Kitty just busted out laughing, not only was that the stupidest phrase she heard come out of Rogue's mouth but Rogue hated dancing. "Well the party's over now." 

"The party will never stop as long as Ah'm standing," Rogue said before she fainted. 

"I guess the party's over now," Kitty replied. "I'll help you clean this up." 

"Thanks," Lance replied. 

"So should she lay on the couch?" 

"Maybe you should just take her home," Lance offered. "It's not like this place has to be cleaned by tonight." 

"Okay," Kitty replied. "See you Monday." 

* * *

"Wait here," Kitty told Rogue as she sat her down on the couch in the rec room. She didn't even notice the light was already on in there which meant only one thing...well maybe two but...that someone was awake and in there or...that someone forgot to turn off the light... 

Find out in the next chapter of...FYL! 

* * *

(A/N: Okay you all prolly know which one it was but oh well I thought I'd be weird and stupid and put that in there. Okay. Thanks for reading this chapter! I'll really try this time to update sooner. I kind of had writers block but then again I didn't really try to write anything. So that's basically it...now it's time to review...oh and whoever gives me the coolest review will get a chapter dedicated to them...why, you ask? because I can!) 


	5. Boys

  
**Find Your Luck**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men Evolution. I don't really own much of anything...I wish I did...

SHOUTOUTS:

**rika-or-ri:** What if there aren't 50 chapters? I don't plan on there being that many. I'm not exactly sure if there's going to be much more blackmailing but I'm pretty sure there will be more. Rogue is bad shame on Rogue! and you. Just kidding. Well I've never gotten drunk before but I guess that's because my parents don't leave around anything good and I don't have any connections...not that I'd want to drink...because it's bad...lol... Thanks for reviewing!!!  
**Cathain Nottingham:** It's funny how I can't make something be funny when I try but when I don't it can be really funny. When I wrote it I wasn't like this is so funny but when I read it with my brother we were laughing a lot. Well I thought the fainting thing would be funny but the rest I wasn't planing on it. Thanks for the review!!!!  
**The Uncanny R-Man:** Yea I like you because you've reviewed like every chapter of my last fic and this one and you've been reading and you like it and stuff so yea. Do you like Lancitty? I kind of like that pairing but since it's not the main couple I figured it'd be alright to use a commonly used one. Thank you for reviewing!!  
**Rogue14:** Logan would be so pissed off if he caught her drunk. That would be bad she'd be grounded for the next two centuries! LOL Yea I guess you will find out. Thanks for reviewing!  
**SugarSweet11:** That's okay. You're not supposed to guess, silly willy! Okay I'm weird, but you already know so that's okay! Thanks fer ze review!  
**AngelicFairy:** Cake...I loved that part! About the 'beautiful' lines I'm debating if they should be real or not. I don't know... You'll find out now who's in there! Thank you for the review!!!

CHAPTER 5: Boys

(And the winner of this chapter is...Cathain Nottingham! Yea this is his/her chapter! I liked this person's review the most!)

Rogue was just sitting there, on the couch, minding her own drunk business when she heard someone talking. It was Bobby, he was sleep walking into the room but of course the drunk Rogue didn't know that. He lied next to her on the couch and started talking.

"No this has to be a dream," Bobby said in his sleep. "I was dressed when I came to school."

"What are yah talkin' 'bout we're not in school...and yah have yahr clothes on."

"Huh?" Bobby said waking up. "Where am I?"

"In the rec room, silly," Rogue replied.

"Are you drunk?"

"Why does everyone think Ah'm drunk??"

"Maybe because you are," Bobby said.

"Oh shut up and kiss meh," Rogue replied.

"What?" Bobby said.

"Duh, Ah know yah want tah..." Rogue said. "And so do Ah."

"You're drunk Rogue," he said woefully. "You don't mean that. I'll help you to your room."

"Okay, Rogue..." Kitty said but stopped when she saw Bobby.

"Don't worry I got it," he replied.

"Okay...well...see you later," Kitty said as she went to her room.

He helped her up the stairs and into her room and put her on her bed. "Thanks, Drake," Rogue said a little whoosy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she fell fast asleep.

Bobby put a hand on his cheek and smiled, he thought she looked so peaceful in her sleep and thought back to when he pushed her in the pool a couple weeks ago, she definitely wasn't peaceful then, and laughed a little. He loved to push her buttons it was funny the way she reacted to him he liked it. "Time to go to bed," he whispered to himself.

* * *

It was morning, Rogue's head hurt, and she felt like shit. The sun was streaming through the shades which didn't help her situation at all. The last thing she remembered was talking to Josh and drinking her weird feelings away. Rogue thought for a second and wondered how the hell she got there. She really hoped nothing bad happened to her when she was drunk. She had to find Kitty to figure it all out. 

She wanted to talk to someone last night but since Wanda was too busy making out with Kurt or whatever and Kitty was dancing with Lance she decided to drink. _Yea drinking fixes everything,"_ Rogue thought sarcastically.

Rogue knocked on Kitty's door. "Are yah in there?"

"Yea, come in," Kitty said. She was brushing her hair while looking in the mirror. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Rogue answered.

"You shouldn't have drank so much then," Kitty replied.

"Look Ah don't need a lecture," Rogue said. "Yah took me home, right? 'Cause if-"

"Mmmhmm," Kitty said. "I did. Everyone else left when I yelled cops really loud."

"The cops were there?"

"No, I just wanted everyone to leave," Kitty said.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Ah got this guy's numb'a," Rogue said.

"Wait you just met this guy?"

"Kind'a...well no Ah met him a couple 'a weeks ago," Rogue said. "He said Ah'm beautiful."

"Like, really??" Kitty excitedly asked.

"Yea."

"That's totally awsome!"

"Ah know," Rogue replied. "So what happened while Ah was drunk?"

"Well you danced on a table and fainted."

"Ah did what?"

"You heard me," Kitty said. "But I stopped you when I yelled cops."

"Thanks...Ah guess..."

"You're welcome."

"Ah'm goin' tah call him," Rogue said.

"Oh you have to give me all of the juicy details!"

"Okay but Ah gotta tell Wanda about it before Ah call him. Ah'm goin' rahght now."

"Alright."

* * *

"Hello?" Pietro asked. 

"Umm...is Wanda there?"

"It's Rogue, the kindergarden teacher!"

"What?..." Rogue said not getting it. "Nevermind just put Wanda on."

"She's not here."

"Where is she?"

"She's at your house...er your mansion...er I mean the baldy's mansion."

"Oh yea Ah forgot, it's lahke her second home now. Bye," she said and hung up. Even though she was getting annoyed with Wanda she still wanted to talk to her about Josh before she called him. Wanda still was her best friend even though it didn't really seem like it lately. She started looking around but realized she smelled like sweat and alcohol and she needed to take a shower first.

* * *

Rogue felt a lot better after her shower and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Someone always made breakfast in the morning but since she slept in she had to get something for herself. When she got there Wanda and Kurt were eating pop-tarts and laughing hysterically about something known only to them. 

"What's so funny??" she asked.

"It's a long story," Wanda answered.

"Jah," Kurt agreed.

"Okay..." Rogue replied. "Can Ah talk tah yah Wanda?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Alone," she said as she gestured to Kurt. "It's a girl issue."

"Well he can stay," Wanda said.

"Zat's alright I don't vant to have to hear about you talk about your period or vhatever you girls talk about."

"Bye," Wanda said to him.

"Goodbye," Kurt said and kissed Wanda on the lips. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"See yah lat'a, Kurt."

"So..." Wanda asked. "What's up?"

"Well," Rogue began. "Yah know that wait'a from the restaurant?"

"When we were spying on Kurt and Kitty?"

"Yea."

"What happened did you call him?"

"Not yet. Ah saw him at the party yesterday and he gave me his numb'a again and Ah dunno if Ah should call 'im."

"Call him..." Wanda said. "So what else happened?"

"Yah didn't even notice...well Ah don't even rememb'a...but Ah was drunk and dancin' on a table makin' a fool 'a myself."

"You were?"

"Yea, where were yah that yah didn't even notice?"

"Kurt and I were outside the whole time and we left when we heard the cops came."

"Oh, okay. Well...Ah gotta go..." Rogue said as she turned to leave. "See yah..."

"Yea bye."

Rogue had felt like she couldn't talk to Wanda anymore, there was always an uncomfortable silence and she didn't seem to care about what Rogue was saying as much.

* * *

The phone was ringing and Rogue was nervous. She wondered what she would say and what he would say. The whole thing with him just made her kind of nervous. 

"Hello?" said the voice of a guy.

"Umm...is Josh there?"

"This is him, who's this?"

"Rogue..." there was silence. "Oh Ah nev'a told yah my name. The girl from the restaurant and the party last night."

"Oh yea."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know..." he said. "I just wanted to get to know you."

"Oh...well what should we talk 'bout?"

"We should find stuff out about each other."

"Okay..how old are yah?"

"17, you?"

"16. What school do yah go tah?"

"Bayville high," Josh said.

"Really? Ah do too," Rogue said with a little excitement. "How come Ah've nev'a seen yah there?"

"I've gone there for the past 3 years, but I only have a few friends," he said. "And it's usually hard to know who someone is unless they're 'popular'."

"Yea, that's true."

"Well I have to go to work now. Talk to you later?"

"Yea, bye," she said and hung up.

She was happy that he went to her school maybe she could talk to him. Since she didn't know him too well it would be a good idea to talk to him around a lot of people and school was the best place. Now she just had to tell Kitty.

* * *

"He goes to our school?" Kitty asked excitedly. 

"That's what he said."

"Cool, I want to meet this guy," Tabby said.

"Me too," Kitty agreed.

"Ah kind of got a weird feeling," Rogue said. "'Bout him likin' meh so much."

"Rogue guys can like you," Kitty said.

"Yea," Tabby said. "Trust me you are beautiful and you shouldn't think otherwise."

"Yea," Kitty said. "Haven't you heard mutants are the best looking people?"

Rogue laughed. "Kitty, yah're weird."

"Yea I know," Kitty replied.

"So is he cute?" Tabby asked.

"Yea what does he look like?" Kitty added.

"Yea, he is kind of cute," Rogue said.

"Well what else? What color is his hair, how was he dressed?"

"He had brown hair and he had dark clothes on."

"Is he goth or something?" Kitty asked.

"Well..Ah don't know, it doesn't really matt'a tah me. He didn't seem goth he just had black jeans and a black teeshirt on."

"Okay."

"So, what 'bout yah and Lance?" Rogue asked Kitty.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on we all know yah like him," Rogue said.

"Well...last night he kissed me," Kitty said with a smile.

"Oh my god," Rogue said. "That's great!"

"Kitty got a little action last night," Tabby teased.

"Yea," Kitty said a little irritated. "What about you? Did you get a guy?"

"I dance with a couple but nothing serious."

"Oh okay," Kitty said.

"But Pietro's looking pretty good," Tabby replied.

"Yah lahke Pietro?" Rogue questioned.

"Yea," Tabby replied.

"Why?"

"He's really cute," Tabby answered.

Rogue and Kitty laughed. "Is that all yah look for in a guy?" Rogue asked.

"Well I'm only in high school, what more should I look for?" (Good point! A lot of us teens are pretty superficial as long as it wears off we'll all be okay!)

"Okay."

(A/N: Woohoo yet another chapter done! I think there will be about 10 or something like that but I'm not exactly sure yet. This was a really long chapter and that's a good thing. )


	6. Is That Josh Carter?

  
**Find Your Luck**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men Evolution. I don't really own much of anything...I wish I did...

SHOUTOUTS:  
**Rika-or-Ri:** Okay I'm fine with that. I will most likely have other stories. I aready have some ideas in mind. Thanks for the review!  
**Goofn1:** Thanks for the review! Lancitty?  
**SperryDee:** Oh you'll just have to wait and find out who Rogue is going to be with. Thanks for the review!!  
**Cathain Nottingham:** Yea I guess it does add some tension but I wasn't planning on it. I'm not the type of writer that's prepared. I don't really think about anything before I write it I just do whatever I feel like. Yea the whole girl talk thing just showed how this whole Wanda spending too much time with Kurt thing is affecting their friendship. I didn't plan it but hey what I said before that makes sence. Thanks for the review!!  
**The Uncanny R-Man:** No never heard of it is it like a whole bunch of FFN writers that hate him or something? I don't think Lance is too bad I mean look at him in the end of No Good Deed, he helped the X-Men while the rest of the brotherhood ran away. He may not be the best person but he isn't and outright asshole all the time. Thanks for reviewing!  
**AngelicFairy:** Rogue is funny when she's drunk. lol Yea the cute factor. I do both I mean a good personality isn't bad but I can't help thinking man that guy's hot when I see a hot guy. That's okay though because I'm not going to go out with a guy just because he's hot I'll go out with a guy that's nice and all that other good stuff. Thanks for the review!!!  
**SugarSweet11:** No, Rogue didn't kiss Bobby. She kissed a sock! I already know she kissed him I'm the one that wrote it. Geez. j/k I love you sis! Thanks for the review!

CHAPTER 6: Is That Josh Carter?

It was Monday morning and Rogue couldn't wait to see Josh. She had just got to school. Then it occurred to her she didn't know what his last name was how would she find him? After a minute or two of over-reacting she remembered that she knows what he looks like. _"I'll just look for him at lunch,"_ she thought.

"Hey, Rogue." Bobby ran to catch up to Rogue.

"Oh hi, Bobby," Rogue said.

"You were pretty hammered the other night," he said.

"Yea...wait, how'd yah know 'bout that?"

"I was awake," Bobby said. "I came into the rec. room and saw you."

"Oh," Rogue said. "Yah're not gonna tell anyone, rahght?"

"Well..."

"Please, Bobby," Rogue pleaded. "If the Professor finds out 'bout that he'll kill meh!"

"Okay," Bobby said. "But I'm not going to be your slave anymore."

"Ah'm fahne with that," Rogue replied. "Is that why yah stayed home, so yah'd have somthin' against meh?"

"Of course not," Bobby lied but since he wasn't a very good liar she knew he was lying.

"Smart," she said.

"Yea I know."

"That's real modest."

"That's me all right, modest."

"Rogue," a voice called.

Rogue turned around and saw Josh. He ran to catch up to her and when he did Rogue said, "Hi, Josh."

"Hey, beautiful," Josh said.

That very much disturbed Bobby, he knew Josh from his Trigonometry class and let's just say his reputation wasn't pleasing. "You two are friends?" he asked Rogue.

"Yea," she said. "Ah met him a couple weeks ago."

"Well I have to go," Bobby said. "If I'm late for my first period again I'll get a detention."

"Umm...okay," Rogue said. Again, she knew he was lying. She wondered what was up but she decided to ask him later.

* * *

First period all Bobby could think about was Rogue and Josh. He was kind of wondering why she of all people would like him. Hadn't she heard of his player persona? He used and abused girls all the time and told them they were 'beautiful' and they fell for his every word. He never thought Rogue would fall for those cheesy-ass lines but apparently she did.

* * *

The whole first period Rogue didn't even pay attention to what the teacher was talking about. She kept thinking about the charming Josh. (A/N: Josh isn't even a charming name. LOL And how is saying 'you're beautiful' every other word charming?) Anyway, he was the only guy who called her beautiful and she liked it. She liked it so much she didn't even notice that was practically the only compliment he gave her. He never really said she was cool or smart or anything else like that just beautiful. The main reason she fell for his lines was that she was able to touch and never had a guy like her...well one that actually admitted his feelings for her. Then her thoughts trailed to Bobby. She wondered why he had left when Josh got there and figured it was something stupid.

* * *

"Oh Kitty," Rogue said as they walked to lunch like they always did together. "Ah'm sittin' with Josh tahday." 

"Really?" Kitty asked. Rogue nodded. "That's, like, so great!"

"Ah was wonderin' if yah'd sit with meh," Rogue said. "Ah barely know the guy and Ah don't want tah be there by myself. Ah would'a asked Wanda but she'd be too busy with Kurt."

"Sure," Kitty said. "I wanted to meet him anyway."

"Thanks," Rogue said.

"Your welcome."

So they looked around and found Josh sitting at a table with a whole bunch of other guys. "There he is."

"Wait, is that Josh Carter?" Kitty asked.

"Ah don't know what his last name is but that's him ov'a there," Rogue answered as she pointed him out.

"Oh, yea, that's him," Kitty said thinking about all the womanizing stories she heard about him. She figured that for today she'd give him the benefit of the doubt and see what he was really like. It's not like he'd try anything really bad in school.

"Hi, Josh," Rogue said.

"Hello, beautiful," he replied. "Who is your lovely friend?"

"Oh this is Kitty," Rogue said. "Is it alright if she sits with us?"

"Of course," he said with a smile.

"Have you, like, been in any of the plays here?" Kitty asked Josh.

"No, what makes you think so?"

"Nothing," Kitty lied. "I just thought I saw you in one." She had heard some stories about how horrible he was she didn't think that he could act like such a nice guy.

"So are yah in any sports or clubs?" Rogue asked him trying to make conversation and to learn about this guy.

"I'm on the soccer team and I'm in Debate club," he replied.

"That's cool," Rogue said.

"What about you?" he asked her.

"Ah'm not really for the whole school spirit thing," Rogue answered.

"What about you Kitty?"

"Umm...I'm on the track team," Kitty said.

"What 'bout the Valley Girl Club?" Rogue asked with a laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny," Kitty replied.

Two guys walked to the table and sat down.

"Rogue, Kitty," he said. "This is Chris and Tony. Chris, Tony, this is Kitty and Rogue."

"You got a new girl?" Chris asked. "Girlfriend that is."

"No, we're just friends," Rogue answered Chris's question.

"That's the girl you met at the restaurant?" Tony asked.

"Yea," Josh replied.

"He told yah 'bout mah?" Rogue asked with a grin.

"Yea he told us how beautiful you are," Chris said. "And I have to say that I agree."

_"Oh please,"_ Kitty thought.

"You aren't looking too bad yourself," Chris winked at Kitty.

"Uhh...thanks," Kitty said.

Kitty felt a hand on her thigh, it was Chris's.

"Like, please get your hand off of my leg," Kitty yelled at him.

"Okay," he said. "Sorry, I thought you'd like it."

"Shut up, Chris," Tony said. "You have to excuse him he's a pig."

"Okay," Josh said seemingly trying to losen the tension.

"So, what grade is everyone in?" Rogue asked.

"I'm a senior," Chris said.

"I'm a junior," Tony answered.

"Senior," Josh said.

"We're both juniors," Kitty said refering to her and Rogue.

* * *

At Rogue and Kitty's usual table everyone was wondering where they were. Bobby spotted them. 

"They're sitting with Josh Carter and his friends," Bobby said to the table.

"Who's zat?" Kurt asked since he didn't know who that was.

"Rogue met him at a restaurant," Wanda said. "This is great she finally got herself a guy."

"Obviously you two never heard the stories about him," Bobby said.

"Yea," Tabby replied. "Supposedly he's some asshole player."

"Vhat!?" Kurt exclaimed. "My seester eez friends vith a player!"

"Come on," Wanda said. "He seemed so nice when I was around him. That's probably just gossip."

"Have you ever heard the phrase, 'Straight out of the camel's mouth'?" Bobby asked.

"Umm..." Wanda said. "I think that's the straw that broke the camel's back."

"Well whatever," Bobby said. "I mean that I heard him talking about it."

"Bobby," Kurt said. "Are you sure you aren't just making this up? I mean you do like Rogue maybe you're just making it up."

"Tabby heard it too," he countered.

"Yea from you," she replied.

"Really?" Tabby nodded. "Well...I'm not making it up. You don't want to take that risk do you?"

"We know you're lying," Wanda said. "I remember when you told some guy Rogue was a lesbian just so that he wouldn't go out with her."

"Well..." he began. "That was once."

"Trust me," Kurt said. "We have plenty more."

"But-"

"Yea, Ice cube," Tabby said. "We know you, you always do this."

Bobby just sat there and didn't say anything the rest of lunch. He knew he was right and no one would believe him. It was kind of like the boy who cried wolf only it was Rogue that was going to get hurt not sheep.

* * *

"Kitty, wait up," a voice called to her. She stopped and turned around. It was the Tony guy. "I have to tell you something." 

"You don't need to apologize for that asshole Chris," she said. "It wasn't your fault."

"No," he said. "I have something else to tell you."

"Keep your friend away from Josh," Tony told her. "You don't know the kinds of things he's done to girls like Rogue."

"I've heard stories," Kitty replied.

"Well, if you heard the ones I'm talking about you wouldn't have let Rogue near him," he said.

That scared Kitty a little. "Like what?"

"You don't want to know," he said. "Just keep her away from him."

"Why are you his friend if he's so bad?"

"I don't know," he said. "I just don't have anyone else."

"Well," Kitty smiled. "You have me."

(A/N: Okay...another chapter done. I don't know what to say...I had something but I forgot it. Don't you just hate when that happens? I know I do! Well I guess it's review time.)


	7. A Stubborn Rogue

  
**Find Your Luck**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men Evolution. I don't really own much of anything...I wish I did... 

SHOUTOUTS:

**rika-or-ri:** I don't know if I'm going to put Kitty with Tony but it is a possibility. Yea Josh did sound kind of cool it's always the ones you least expect okay maybe not all the time but once in a while it is. Rogue is still the untouchable but she still has some of that serum so she'll probably use it for their date in fact she will. Thanks for reviewing!  
**PomegranateQueen:** Oh that 'Kids' movie sounds interesting I think I'll have to watch it some time. I wonder if she believes him don't tell me though because I gotta watch it. What genre is it? Just want to know so it'll be easier to find. Thanks for the review!  
**Rogue14:** I can't wait either. lol Well next chapter you will. Thanks for the reviews!  
**SperryDee:** Joshy be a player. Sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks for the review!  
**The Uncanny R-Man:** Heh heh, that does seem true. Is she going to go out with Pietro next? Good times?...okay... Thank you for reviewing!  
**Carla-p:** You'll find out what's going to happen to Rogue soon, next chapter to be specific. Sorry about the wait I'll try to update sooner this time. Thanks for the review!  
**DemonRogue13:** Thanks for reading Try Your Luck. I'm glad you like it and the rest of this story. Thanks for the review!  
**SugarSweet11:** Stop trying to guess what's happening when I already told you what I thought I was going to happen. I did right? Well a miracle won't bring them together it'll be something else. Thanks for the review!!! 

CHAPTER 7: A Stubborn Rogue

Kitty went into her 6th hour Chemistry class that she had with Bobby. He just ran right up to her. 

"Why were you and Rogue with that jerk today?" Bobby immediately asked. 

Kitty responded right away, knowing exactly who he was talking about, "Rogue likes him...I think, but-" 

"Why?" he asked. "That guy is bad news." 

"I know," Kitty replied a little irritated. "I have to tell Rogue." 

"Yea," Bobby said. "No one believed me when I told them about him." 

"His friend told me to keep Rogue away from him, so he has to be pretty bad." 

"When are we going to talk to her?" 

"We're not," Kitty answered. "I am. She won't believe you." 

"But-" 

"No buts, if we want to get her away from him I'm the one to convince her." 

"Fine," Bobby answered. "As long as she's not with him." 

* * *

It was time for Kitty to have her little talk with Rogue about the whole Josh situation. 

"Rogue can I talk to you?" Kitty asked as she peeked her head into the door. 

"Sure Kitty," Rogue replied. "What do yah want tah talk 'bout?" 

"Umm...I wanted to talk to you about Josh," Kitty said as she walked into the room. 

"Oh, isn't he great? We're going on a date this weekend." 

"What!?" Kitty exclaimed. 

"What d'yah mean?" Rogue asked shocked. "Yah're the one who was so happy 'bout me havin' a guy." 

"Yea..." Kitty said. "But there's something about him you don't know." 

"What?" 

"He...he isn't a very nice guy," Kitty replied. "He's...I've heard so many bad things about him. I've heard he's a player who uses and abuses girls all the time." 

There was a silence for a few brief seconds then Rogue finally spoke, "Yah don't know what yah're talkin' 'bout." 

"Rogue I wouldn't lie about this," Kitty replied. "I just don't want you to get hurt by him." 

"No," Rogue said. "Yah just don't want mah tah have a boyfriend when yah don't. So would yah just leave?" 

"Rogue, I'm not-" 

"Just save it , Kitty," Rogue yelled. "And leave!" 

Kitty was about to open her mouth to protest but Rogue just glared at her. So Kitty just walked out the door. 

* * *

"She didn't believe you?" Bobby asked Kitty in a shocked tone. 

"That's what I said," she replied. 

"I thought she had more brains than that." 

"She does but now that she can touch and a guy likes her it's clouding her thoughts. She's not thinking clearly." 

"We have to do something about this," Bobby said. 

"But what?" 

"I don't know but we have to." 

"This is all so complicated." 

* * *

The next day Rogue was talking to Josh the next day before school. 

"Ah think she's just jealous that Ah have a guy and she doesn't. She always wants attention," Rogue said to Josh. 

"Just don't listen to her," Josh replied. "There are rumors about me but that's all they are, rumors that people make up." 

"...Okay." 

"You don't believe me?" 

"Ah b'lieve yah," Rogue replied. "Ah just can't b'lieve someone could just make up stories 'bout someone else." 

"Yea," he replied. "It's a shame people can do such things. Well, I got to go. See you later." 

"Bye." 

"Rogue," Bobby called to her. 

"Hi Bobby what's up?" 

"Rogue, you don't know this guy he's a two-faced-" 

"Not you too," Rogue said. "What did Kitty put you up to this?" 

"No," Bobby said. "It's true this guy is only acting nice to you so he can get something out of you." 

"Says the guy who told another guy Ah was a lesbian," Rogue replied. "Why'd yah do that for?" 

"No reason..." 

"Just to piss me off," Rogue said. "Well Ah'm not gonna let that happen anymore." 

"But, Rogue-" 

"Just leave meh alone!" 

"Why can't you just listen to someone?" 

"Because everyone's lyin' tah meh." 

"Stop being paranoid." 

Rogue was going to let him have the last word this time, she wasn't going to protest. She was just going to walk away without looking back. 

* * *

The rest of the week passed and Rogue hadn't talked to either Kitty or Bobby the whole time. They had each tried several times to talk to her but no matter what they said she would never listen. It seemed futile for them to talk to her anymore so obviously they had to just had to follow the pair when they went on their date. 

* * *

(A/N: Oh I remembered what I was going to say last chapter, just so that it doesn't seem so weird Bobby is the same age as Rogue. I would've updated a couple of days ago if FFN hadn't had something weird going on. I couldn't log in what's up with that? Man oh man. Are the rumors true? If so what has Rogue gotten herself into? To find out tune in next time for another chapter of 'Find Your Luck'.) 


	8. A Bad Ending To A Good Date

  
**Find Your Luck**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men Evolution. I don't really own much of anything...I wish I did...

SHOUTOUTS:

**rika-or-ri:** Yea Rogue is pretty stubborn plus she really likes this guy so she doesn't want to believe what Kitty and Bobby have to say. Thanks for reviewing!  
**Rogue14:** You will find out soon enough my young grasshopper, in this chapter to be specific. Thanks for the review!  
**DemonRogue13:** Thanks for the review!  
**The Uncanny R-Man:** Yes she is in denial but not the river. She's stubborn and she likes this guy so she doesn't want to believe anything bad about him. Thanks for reviewing!  
**SperryDee:** Aww, that's not good. I hope I never have to feel that but then again it's a part of life. Yea I guess you could say that but when you find someone that's right for you it probably won't turn out all too bad it may even turn out great. Thanks for reviewing!

CHAPTER 8: A Bad Ending To A Good Date

It was the night of Rogue and Josh's date. Kitty and Bobby had been waiting outside of Rogue's room while she was getting ready so they could try to convince her one last time.

"This isn't going to work," Kitty said. "You know how stubborn Rogue is."

"We still have to try," Bobby replied.

"I know."

Just then Rogue opened her door. When she saw Bobby and Kitty she glared at them.

"Rogue, you have to listen to us," Kitty pleaded.

"You don't know this guy," Bobby insisted. "For all you know he could be what we said."

After Rogue had walked away from them Kitty said, "She just, like, totally ignored us."

"Well, what do you expect," Bobby reasoned. "She's been doing that the whole week. Let's go."

They had no clue where Rogue and Josh were going to they had to follow them very closely. They stopped in the parking lot if an Italian restaurant, one that Kitty recognized.

"Hey," Kitty began. "I've been here before."

"Good for you," Bobby replied.

"What's up with you today? You're cranky."

"Hello?" Bobby exclaimed. "The whole Rogue/Josh situation."

"Oh yea, you like her," Kitty remembered. "I forgot."

They sat at a table somewhat near the couple. Nothing suspicious happened in the restaurant but of course that was because they were in a public place and he worked there. Next they followed them to a movie theater.

"Which movie are they going to see?" Bobby asked.

"I'll go find out," Kitty said. She got close enough to hear what they were seeing without them seeing her. Kitty went back to Bobby, "'Message in a Bottle'."

"Okay."

Kitty liked the movie, Bobby on the other hand was too busy paying attention to Rogue and Josh even though there was a movie playing. When Rogue and Josh started making out during the movie Kitty had to phase Bobby's arm into the seat to stop him from doing some serious damage to Josh.

"Let me out," Bobby said in a harsh whisper.

"They're just kissing Bobby," Kitty reasoned. "That's hardly enough to prove he's a bad guy."

"So?"

The movie was over and Kitty and Bobby followed the pair to one last place.

"Where are we?" Rogue asked Josh.

"This is my house," he said. "My parents want to meet you."

"Okay," she said. Rogue thought it was kind of weird that his parents wanted to meet her but she went inside anyway. They walked inside and he closed the door behind them, it was dark inside.

"Where are yahr parents?" Rogue asked when she saw no one inside.

"Oh," he began. "They must still be out. They're on a date."

"Aww," Rogue said. "That's sweet."

"Wanna watch some tv while we wait?"

"Sure," Rogue replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty and Bobby were sitting in the parked car outside wondering what to do.

"We should wait awhile," Kitty said. "If we go in right away and nothing's wrong then she'll be pissed at us and we won't have anything on him."

"But not too long," Bobby replied. "If we wait too long he might hurt her."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Josh came back into the room with some drinks. Rogue smiled at him, as he sat down. Then, she pulled him in for a kiss. When she pulled away he had a look in his eyes of wanting more. He came closer to her and brought her into a deeper kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth. This kiss felt forceful to Rogue but she didn't protest. He was now lying on top of her on the couch. She felt his hand start to go up her shirt and she pulled away.

"Josh, Ah don't-" Rogue got cut off.

He pushed her down. "I don't care."

"Let go 'a meh," Rogue demanded.

"I paid for your dinner and the movie," he said. "Don't you think I deserve something?"

"Not this," she disagreed.

"Shut up," he yelled at her.

She kneed him in the balls and tried to get away but he hit her in the back and she fell lifeless to the floor. It was hard for her to move. He was about to unbutton her pants when Kitty and Bobby's heads phased into the house. When they saw the sight they ran right in. Bobby ran to Josh to kick his ass. He pushed Josh off of Rogue and began bombarding him with punches. While that was going on Kitty went to help Rogue.

"Rogue, are you alright?" Kitty asked. She looked at Rogue and saw tears in her eyes. _"Stupid question,"_ she thought.

"Mah back's hurt, Ah guess," Rogue said as she wiped her eyes.

"Okay, we gotta get you home to the med lab," Kitty said. "Bobby, come on." He didn't even turn to look at Kitty he just continued on with his fight. "Rogue's hurt," Kitty said knowing that would get his attention. It did he delivered one final punch to Josh and they left.

(A/N: Wow this chapter was kind of suspenseful. Don't you think? Well at least the end was. Who was expecting Josh to be that much of an asshole? Yea he deserves every hit he got in this chapter. Some of you are probably thinking why the hell didn't Rogue just kick his ass. Well she probably would've if they weren't there but she didn't really get the chance. If you're wondering about her being able to touch she took the serum before their date. Well it's review time for those of you who read.)


	9. A Little Aftermath

  
**Find Your Luck**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men Evolution. I don't really own much of anything...I wish I did...

SHOUTOUTS:

**AngelicFairy:** Three chapters shame on you, just kidding. I did miss you though but it's okay it's not like everyone has to review every chapter, but it's cool when you do. Yea a cheesy line, stupid jerk. Ha that's funny, I named a jerk after someone you know. Actually I just picked a random last name out of the depths of my mind and stuck it in the fic. Thanks for the review!  
**Rogue14:** I agree that guy is a major f---er. Umm...yea...Thanks for the review!  
**The Uncanny R-Man:** Yea at first I was going to say kick but then I thought he's on top of her so I figured it would be easier to knee him. Bobby does got it bad but if someone was doing that to my friend I would want to beat the crap out of them okay maybe not but I would hit them. LOL Thanks for the review!  
**rika-or-ri:** Yea I hope something good happens to Rogue...oh wait I can do that! YES! I love the power I have. LOL Thanks for reviewing!!  
**DemonRogue13:** Here's an update! Thanks for the complements and the review!  
**Cathain Nottingham:** Meh that's okay, FFN was acting up on me too I wanted to scream but it's all good now! Yea you're right, about Rogue/Bobby, it's kind of obvious now I mean no other guy is close to her and that story's almost over. I loved when he came to her rescue too! It was kind of funny how he didn't want to stop beating Josh up. Thanks for the review and the complement!!  
**SperryDee:** He's more than a jerk. I could use other words to name him that aren't appropriate but I figure I shouldn't. LOL Thanks for reviewing!

CHAPTER 9: A Little Aftermath

(I like math! Weird, eh?)

Kitty, Bobby, Tabby, Kurt, and Wanda were all waiting outside the med lab to be let in to see Rogue. They knew she was okay, well physically anyway, he couldn't have hit her that hard but who knows what she's feeling inside.

"I just can't believe I didn't see zhat zeez guy was no good," Kurt said aloud.

"It wasn't just you," Wanda comforted.

"Yea," Tabby began. "Me and Wanda didn't see it either."

"But still-" Kurt got cut off.

"You had a reason," Bobby cut off. "You didn't want to believe me. Not after all the lies I've told."

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy either," Kitty added. "If his friend hadn't said anything about it to me I might not have thought so either."

"His friend?" Kurt mused.

"Yea, his friend," Kitty replied. "Although he's only hanging out with him because he doesn't have anyone else to hang out with."

"Oh," Kurt replied.

"You can come in now," Hank said as he came out of the med lab.

They all rushed in to see the beloved Rogue. She smiled, sort of, at them. They all said their hellos then Rogue spoke, "Logan came in earlier and told mah he would rip this guy to shreds." A funny thing however in this situation it wasn't such a laughing matter. That was Rogue's style though. She didn't like to admit her feelings, at least not to a big group, so she'd try to crack a joke or just not talk about it.

"Rogue," Kurt began. "This isn't the time to laugh."

"Why not?" Rogue asked. "You're the goof off in this house, you do the same thing."

"Rogue, we care about y-" Wanda got cut off.

"Yah two don't care 'bout meh!" she yelled. "Yah're too busy making out with each other tah even be concerned with trivial matters lahke meh." The room was silent because it was sort of true. Their relationship with each other was more important than their relationship with her, and she was Kurt's sister and Wanda's 'best friend'.

"We care, Rogue," they both said at once.

"Why do you think we're here?" Wanda asked.

"'Cause yah're supos' tah be," Rogue commented. "Kurt's my broth'a and yah're mah 'best friend'. Can't yah just leave and let meh cool down yah two."

They nodded and walk out.

"Thanks for comin', Tabby," Rogue said. "But can Ah talk tah Kitty and Bobby alone?"

"Sure thing," Tabby said as she gave Rogue a hug and left.

"Ah-this is kinda hard-Ah wanted tah thank yah two," Rogue said. "For helpin' meh and Ah wanna tell yah...that yah were rahght."

"We didn't want to be right," Kitty said. "We didn't want to see you hurt because we care about you."

"Thanks yah two," Rogue declared. "Ah..." Rogue looked down and started to tear up. "Ah could've-sob-been...raped." She was there crying, a sight that had never been seen to them. Their friend was distressed so they did what all friends do, comforted her. Kitty and Bobby sat on the bed, hugged her, and let her cry. After she settled down they each gave her a quick hug and went to bed but before Bobby left he gave her a kiss on the top of her head. The kiss was for comfort rather than anything romance but Rogue still felt something when he kissed her.

* * *

"She has a point," Wanda uttered. "We do spend more time with each other than with her. In fact, I can't remember the last time we did something together." 

"I guess eet eez true," Kurt sighed. "But I deedn't mean for eet to happen."

"I know," Wanda replied. "We should try to spend more time with her."

"Jah," Kurt agreed.

"Of course we should wait until she cools down," Wanda noted. "She doesn't want to talk to us now."

"Vhat really geets me eez zhat ve deedn't even know zhat she felt zeez vay," Kurt stated.

"We were too busy with each other to notice it," Wanda replied. "I just hope she forgive us."

"Me too," Kurt said.

* * *

Awhile after Kitty and Bobby left Rogue was asleep. 

Rogue was standing on the highest diving board at the pool standing there afraid to jump, for she did not know how to swim. She heard someone coming up the ladder, it was Bobby. He smiled at her and she smiled back. When she saw him she suddenly forgot about her fear. He came closer to her and brought her into a deep kiss. When he pulled away he had a devilish smile on his face and pushed her off. She screamed as she fell and heard the laughing of Bobby in the background.

Rogue let out a small scream as she jumped up in her bed. "It was all a dream," she whispered to herself. "It's not real."

* * *

(A/N: First of all, Rogue does know how to swim but in the dream she doesn't. You know how it goes in dreams even if you can do it in real life sometimes you just can't in dreams and vice versa. You'll figure out what the dream means next chapter. Well, another chapter gone I think I'll have a few more. Rogue will forgive Kurt and Wanda by the end and who knows what else. My birthday's coming up in a little under 2 weeks, exciting, eh? For me at least. I don't know what to do for my party though. My friend said she'd help me plan it and I was like okay. Yea maybe it'll be better then because I don't know what to do. Sorry for the shortish chapter, I'll try to write more next time but this was just a perfect spot to end it. Well enough of my babbling, review time!) 


	10. Questions, Answers?

  
**Find Your Luck**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men Evolution. I don't really own much of anything...I wish I did... 

SHOUTOUTS:

**DemonRogue13:** Thanks for the review!  
**SperryDee:** I don't know... what do you think it means? Cause if it means what I think you think I think it means then yes... Confused? Thanks for the review!!  
**Cathain Nottingham:** Thanks for the happy birthday! Oh man this is the best present yet! I saw the op for a kiss and I took it... well more like Bobby took it but you know what I mean. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
**Rogue14:** Yea it was, wasn't it? Thanks for the review!  
**The Uncanny R-Man:** I know you love the pairing and all but I don't think they're in love... at least not yet. They've only been going out for about 2 weeks. I think it's one of those things where they're so excited about having someone they like they just get a little carried away but Rogue did over-react a bit. I'm glad you like Bobby/Rogue pairing as well as the Wandurt. Thanks for the review!!  
**AngelicFairy:** ^-^ I love these faces I only just learned these >_ ^_^ and ^_~ ... got any others because I want to know more they are the coolest faces I've seen! LOL. Who wouldn't miss someone as cool as you? Duh! I know zhat vas one cute keez! lol Kurt's accent is tres cool! A message... from the creater of this story... me! I will be... you're not a stalker are you? Just kidding, I'm going to be 17 on 3/24. Happy really early birthday to you! Heh. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
**icycajunman:** It's off her chest not back! Geez, learn the damn saying. Just keeding, as Rachel Q. would say... she's really cool. YAY!!!! I'm geetting goohd. Shanks fer z review!!!

CHAPTER 10: Questions... Answers??

The next day Rogue looked worn out and everyone thought it was because she got hurt but she just couldn't get to sleep, not after the dream. She told everyone that she didn't need to be in the med bay and most of them said that wouldn't be such a good idea but Rogue insisted that she was better and didn't need to stay there so they let her leave. She just spent most of the day in her room listening to music, reading, or writing in her journal, as she prefers people to call it (she hates when people call it a 'diary' because it makes her seem like a girly girl or something like that.). After awhile, though, she wanted to talk to someone about the dream. She was still kind of ticked off at Wanda, plus she wasn't even around, so she decided to converse about it with Kitty. 

Rogue knocked on Kitty's door, "Are yah in there, Kitty?" 

"Yea," Kitty answered. "Come in." 

Rogue saw Kitty sitting at her desk doing some homework. 

"Can Ah talk tah yah 'bout somethin'?" 

"Of course," Kitty said. 

"Well, Ah had this dream," Rogue began. "And Ah'm not sure what it means." 

"Hmm...I'm pretty good at interpreting dreams," Kitty lied. "Do you care to share?" 

"Well, Ah was standin' on the top of a divin' board," Rogue replied. "The really high one in our pool. Ah didn't know how to swim-" 

"Yes you do," Kitty interrupted. 

Rogue grunted. "Okay, well in the dream Ah didn't, that's not real but Ah could just feel it. So Ah'm really scared and Ah hear someone comin' up the ladder and it was Bobby. We...we smiled at each other and...he kissed meh-" 

"He did what?" 

"Ah'm not finished yet," Rogue pointed out. "Then when he pulls away he has this...evil? smile on his face and he pushes meh off. Ah just fall screamin' and hear him laughin' in the background." 

"Woah," Kitty said. "This is some deep stuff. Well, I think the whole kissing thing means you like him and him pushing you off signifies that you don't trust him or you don't think you should. Any guy for that matter." Kitty was amazed at her insight into this but then again it wasn't too hard to figure out because of the whole Josh thing. 

"Wow," Rogue started. "That makes perfect sense... Do Ah lahke Bobby?" 

"I'm not the one you should be asking that question to," Kitty replied. "Only you can, and even if you do don't you think he's the one guy you should trust?" 

"Ah guess so," Rogue replied. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." 

"I can tell you feel left out...from Wanda and Kurt that is-" 

"Can we please not talk 'bout that?" Rogue asked. 

"I just think you should talk to them, they're just caught up in their relationship...it happens a lot," Kitty said. "Maybe they just didn't realize it...you should give them a chance to explain or apologize." 

"Ah know Ah went a bit ov'aboard," Rogue began. "But what did yah expect meh tah do say okay now that yah care 'bout meh again let's pretend everythin's okay between us? No way. Ah wanted them tah hear me and that was the only way Ah could think of at the tahme." 

"Yea," Kitty started. "I can understand that, it happens to all of us. Now, you just have to tell them that." 

"Ah still need some tahme tah cool down," Rogue replied. "But Ah will do that. Thanks for the advice, even though Ah didn't want it," Rogue grinned. 

"You're welcome." 

* * *

On the way back to her room she ran into, none other than, Bobby. 

"Hi, Rogue," he said. "Are you feeling any better?" 

"Yea," Rogue began. "A little." 

"That's good," he said. 

"Can Ah ask yah a favor?" Rogue asked. 

"Yea," he replied. 

"Can yah act lahke yahr usual self?" 

"Oh," Bobby said. "I'm only acting different because I care about you and I don't want to upset you." 

"Well that's okay the only thing that will upset meh is...Ah don't even want tah say his name," Rogue scowled. "Ah can't b'lieve Ah actually b'lieved him." 

"We're only human, we make mistakes, but then again are you human?" he joked. 

"Ha ha," Rogue began. "Really funny." She wasn't upset when she said it, she was back to her old joking self. "Oh and by the way can yah please nev'a push meh intah a pool again?" 

"Yea right," he began. "That stunt was so funny...well...except me getting knocked out..." 

"Uh...sorry?" 

"Yea." 

"Ah don't want tah go tah school tahmorrow," she said out of the blue. 

"I'm sure the Professor would get you out," Bobby said pointedly. 

"Nah," Rogue replied. "Ah have tah go back sometahme." 

"...Umm..." Bobby began. 

Rogue just knew what he was about to say and didn't know how to reply to it so she lied. "Ah have tah go," she said. "Talk tah yah lat'a." 

"Uhh...sure," he said. "See you later." 

"Bahye," Rogue said. 

* * *

Kitty heard a knock on her door. 

_"Again?"_ she thought. "Come in." 

"Hi, Kitty," Bobby said. 

"Oh hey," Kitty began. "Need some help from the expert?" 

"No just from a friend," he said. "Does Rogue... like me... in the boyfriend/girlfriend sense?" 

"I'm not sure," Kitty stated. "In fact, she's not sure right now... maybe she just needs time." 

"Yea," he said. "That could be true. Thanks." 

"Any time," she replied. 

* * *

Rogue was back to writing in her journal... She seemed to be a very different person in her writing. 

I knew Bobby was going to ask me out before but I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to answer... I'm not quite sure what my feelings for him are. Why does life have to be so complicated? Well, he is a really nice guy... he's kind of cute... oh my god... am I gushing... and about Bobby? Listing good qualities about a person doesn't mean you like them. 

_But you do like him,"_ Rogue's inner self said. 

Oh my... I DO LIKE BOBBY! I can't believe it... I actually like some... and they like me back. But WHY do I like him? All he does is play pranks on me... but it is actually kind of funny in a annoying sort of way. I can't wait I have to get out of here and find Bobby. 

(A/N: Ha ha, I left you at a cliffy! Isn't it exciting? I thought not. There shall be a few more chapters... not sure how many but there shall. Funzies... I love that word my chemistry teacher says it all the time... he's like the coolest teacher. This is my junior fic, as I will call it, since it is my third. My next will be my senior fic... what will I call my fifth be called? Any suggestions? Oh I have this great idea for a new fic... in fact I already kind of started it. It's going to be a humor/parody about Mary Sues. They don't annoy me that much but I thought it would be funny. It's actually pretty funny according to my bro. Everyone's OOC but that's okay because it makes everything more funny... I mean funnier. Wow... I'm turning stupid... oh well... I'll let you all get on with your reviews... Oh and tell me what you think about my idea!) 


	11. Trees, Stream, Rock

  
**Find Your Luck**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men Evolution. I don't really own much of anything...I wish I did... 

SHOUTOUTS:

**Rogue14:** Getting more good, :D. Thanks for the complements and the review!  
**DemonRogue13:** Thanks for the review and the complement!  
**SperryDee:** Thanks for the complements! I thought you thought what I was doing was going to happen... If that made any sense, but you know what I mean. Thanks for the review!!  
**The Uncanny R-Man:** Yea, I think Kitty would be a good psychologist, well at least how I made her in here. Remy... he's not in this story... he's at the Acolytes hideout shagging chicks... okay maybe not that last part, but who knows?(I just used the word shag that's weird... me being from the US and all...) Thanks for the review!!!  
**AngelicFairy:** The last face you typed I couldn't finish because of stupid html it's supposed to have the other side carrot facing inward... yea oh I found another one though. -_- Thanks for the review!!  
**Zero-Vision:** HI! I wasn't sure if you were still reading. Not to say that I expect everyone to review every chapter, I'm fine with people only reviewing a couple of times. I kind of think this pairing is cool. It just popped into my head one day. Thanks for the review!! 

CHAPTER 11: Trees, Stream, Rock

"Bobby?" she asked as she knocked on his door. No answer... _"Where is he?"_ she thought. 

20 minutes later she still hadn't found him and no one knew where he was. Rogue thought maybe she could try to call up some of his memories to help her think of places he'd go. She saw plenty of places but one stuck out in particular, it was kind of unclear. She saw many trees as he walked somewhere but it was hard to tell where he was in the memory. He kept walking and out of the corner of his eye there was a playground but he kept going. He got to a beautiful place in the middle of all the trees with a small stream running through it. He sat on a rock by the side of the stream. 

_"The park?"_ she thought. It made sense since the playground looked familiar but she had never been to the place he was in the memory. It was kind of faded and she didn't quite know where it was. 

After some searching she found the stream. Bobby wasn't there but that wasn't the particular spot. She could sense it. As if she had radar to where he was she instantly knew where to go and saw him sitting on the rock. 

"Bobby," she said to get his attention. 

"Rogue?" he asked bewildered. "How'd you find me?" 

"A little of mah intuition," she grinned. "Is this where yah come tah think?" 

"Yes, actually," he answered. "Why are you here?" 

"Why are yah here?" 

"To think," he replied. 

"Ah know but 'bout what?" 

"You," he simply stated. 

"Yea," she said. "Ah've been doin' some thinkin' 'bout yah too... Bobby?" 

"Yea?" 

"Ah... Ah really lahke yah," she confessed. "In a more than just friends way... do yah still lahke me?" 

"Do I still like you?" he said. "What kind of question is that?... I will always." He smirked from keeping her in suspense. He had been waiting, dreaming, for her to say those words to him for awhile now. 

"Yah're the one Ah should've went on that date with Friday night..." she said. "Not... you know who... Ah should've trusted yah and Kitty but Ah was too stubborn tah care." 

"We all make mistakes," he replied. "We all get hurt... the thing is we have to learn from our past mistakes and then forget about what happened... kind of like forgive and forget, you know?" 

"Mmmhmm," she nodded. 

"Come here," he requested wanting her to see the beautiful scene. 

She walked over to where he was sitting on the rock. "Ah can see why yah come here tah think. It's so beautiful." 

He was about to say just like you but thought about how that was the idiotic line Josh used. "Yea," he said and looked at her with all the passion he had to show her how he felt rather than telling her. 

She got the message and came closer to him. She planted a sweet, innocent kiss onto his lips. (She had taken the serum before she left.) And he sat there dazed, something he had wanted for a long time to happen, to kiss the beautiful Rogue and it was better than he ever could've thought. 

"Wow," he said still in a daze. 

"Let's go home," she said as she took a light grip of his hand. 

(A/N: Short yet sweet. It would be over but there is some other unfinished business afloat. I used to hate reading but now I love it! (Wow that just sounded like one of those corny 'Hooked On Phonics' adds.) Well I'm into it more now after I found this really cool book called 'Among the Hidden' and it was awesome. Yes, I really think so... now I just have to read the other 4 books... Anyone else ever read it?? Well that's all for now! Don't worry, I'll post soon!) 


	12. Forgiveness And Revenge

  
**Find Your Luck**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men Evolution. I don't really own much of anything...I wish I did... 

SHOUTOUTS:

**Cathain Nottingham:** They are, aren't they? I'm glad you like the pairing. Thanks for reviewing!!  
**The Uncanny R-Man:** I'm glad you like the pairing. You'll find out this chapter... I wasn't planning on that but thanks for reminding me. Thanks for reviewing!!  
**DemonRogue13:** Thanks for reviewing!  
**Zero-Vision:** Good! That sucks that your internet is screwy. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
**Rogue14:** Thanks for reviewing! 

CHAPTER 12: Forgiveness And Revenge

"You and Bobby, together?" Kitty asked. She got a nod from the Rogue. "Finally!" 

"What? Was it some big event everyone was waitin' for?" Rogue questioned. 

"Like, duh!" Kitty exclaimed. "You like him, he likes you... for a long time now. We all knew he'd get you some day." 

"Ah gotta go talk tah Kurt and Wanda," Rogue said. "They're down in the rec room now." 

"Okay," Kitty said. 

* * *

"Hey," Rogue said to the couple. 

"Rogue," They both replied. "Hi." 

"Ve're sorry," Kurt added. 

"That's okay," Rogue assured. "But Ah did over-react." 

"Yea," Wanda agreed. "But we shouldn't act like we're inseparable." 

"Jah," added. "Ve really do love you." 

Rogue started to laugh, "Yah two sound lahke yah could be mah parents." 

"Well that's weird," Wanda commented. "A German spawned a girl that's Mississippian." 

"Hmm..." Rogue said. "That sounds possible to me." 

"Jah," Kurt responded. "Eef zere are mutants running around zat no one else knows about then I zink zat eez possible. Group hug!" 

The two goths groaned. Group hugs weren't their thing. But Wanda hugged him anyway... I mean he is her boyfriend. Eventually Kurt pulled his reluctant sister into the hug. 

"Well Ah gotta go," Rogue said. "Apparently Bobby's goin' tah take me somewhere." 

* * *

"I'm driving," Bobby said. 

"No yah're not. Yah don't have yahr liscence," Rogue teased. 

"So?" he countered. "You don't know where we're going." 

"Just give meh the directions." 

"Fine," he replied. 

Rogue drove, as Bobby directed her, and the arrived in front of a house. 

"This is," Rogue said remembering it. 

"Shh," he insisted. He pulled out a box of eggs. 

An evil smirk covered her pale face. 

------ 

"Take that yah asshole!" Rogue yelled when she threw an egg at Josh's house. "Aren't yah goin' tah talk a stab at it?" 

"Well I figured you'd want to do it all." 

She handed him an egg, "If we get caught yah're goin' down too." 

"Have I ever told you how much I like you?" 

"A lot," she answered with a grin. "But it nev'a seems tah stop amusing me." 

"Hey, what the hell?" a guy at the front door exclaimed, it was Josh. 

"May I?" Bobby asked. 

Rogue nodded. 

Bobby hurled the egg at Josh and it hit him square in the face. 

(A/N: YAY!! How much have I loved this series? I really do but now it's over and I just want to say thanks to everyone who read. Anyone who has never left a review I urge you to tell me what you thought. Did it suck? Was it good? Anything! I should be doing more stories but it may take awhile, I need a break. Again thank you all for reading and all of you who review, you are what keeps me going! ^_^) 


End file.
